JMC (FTW)
James M. Cornett has been dubbed the Borderline Psycho-Genius and the Resident Jackass in previous federations, both for very good reasons. But lately, he's kept a rather low profile in the public eye, mainly due to several personal situations developing in recent months. He is still recognized as a force to be reckoned with in the wrestling industry, and even in Full Throttle Wrestling, JMC has earned a reputation as being the Man Setting the Standards—those in FTW and other federations who have obtained clean victories over JMC have gone on to win a World Championship shortly after. But equally as impactful has been his alternate personality, Shadow Chaos, a twisted entity that feeds off of pain and is completely unpredictable. Until lately, Chaos has been out of control, taking over JMC's body at the worst times. It has since been revealed that, because of the rules of Shadow Chaos' creation, JMC's wife Tara was the only one that can outright control him. According to FTW officials, JMC officially passed away in 2011 after a long and strenuous battle with brain cancer and ailments caused as a result. However, as many fans will recall, JMC is a master of deception, and there have been rumors over the last year that someone matching his physical description has been spotted in the Copperas Cove, TX, area, although no one has yet to confirm that he is still alive. There are even debates as to whether the JMC known from TEW onward was even the same JMC from HBAW and EWA; unfortunately, due to Tara's request to cremate JMC's remains, there will never be a way to tell.. ''NOTE: This version of the character has been permanently retired and is no longer considered active. For the version currently available for recruitment, please visit JMC (V2).'' Biography This will be edited in at a later date. Surviving Family Ambrosi Freston (biological father), Vittoria Freston (biological mother), Charity Donimari-Roberts (biological sister), Andross Cornett (adoptive brother, sometimes known as Marcello Bianchi), Quistis Vestahl-Cornett (adoptive sister-in-law), Jasmine Cornett (adoptive niece), Ashtyn Cornett (adoptive sister), Karyn "Kayvie" Cornett (adoptive sister), Tara Shannon-Cornett (wife), Lindsay Cornett (niece/adopted daughter), Mirabella Harmony Shannon (newborn granddaughter), Lykeion "Sage" Cornett (nephew/adopted son), Etienne "Twain" Cornett (nephew/adopted son), Destiny "DJ" Cornett (niece/adopted daughter), Eugene Cornett (nephew/adopted son), Brendan Samuel Cornett (newborn son), Branna Nicolynne Cornett (newborn daughter) Entrance Music Gavin Rossdale - Adrenaline (Tweaker Mix) Alignment Face, although people have taken him as a heel based on how he acts when Shadow Chaos takes over Face Jason David Frank (from Power Rangers: Dino Thunder onward) Move Set Ultimate Finisher (used when all other options have failed or in high profile feuds that have gone on for several months) *'Chaos Emblem' (Chaos Theory, only instead of letting go, JMC executes a Koji Clutch against his opponent. JMC will usually indicate this with a "flapping bird" hand signal) Finisher(s) *'Chaos Theory' (STO backbreaker followed by Reverse STO, aka Lethal Combination. JMC will usually signal this with a "timeout" hand symbol) *'Chaos Effect '(Scoop Reverse Osaka Street Cutter) *'Chaos Control' (Backstabber, but while JMC still has control of the arms he locks in the Masterlock on his opponent after rolling them face down) Trademark(s) *'Twisted Shadows' (Phoenix Splash from middle of the top rope) *'Kick Into Overdrive' (Spinebuster into Sharpshooter) *'Hold My Drink, Bitch!' (backflip dropkick from the top rope) *'16:20' (Sliced Bread No. 2) Typical Moves Common Moves: '''Buzzsaw Punch; Back Chop; Elbow Smash; Backflip Kick; Body Punch; Cockscrew Calfkick; Double Axe Hammer; Dropsault; Enzuigiri; Shuffle Side Kick; Moonlight Drive; Flashback; Saving Grace; Pull Back Big Boot; Paydirt '''Submissions: Anaconda Vise; Dragon Sleeper; Triangle Hold; Russian Leg into Armbar Running Strikes: Shining Wizard; Outside Crescent Kick; Flying Forearm Smash; Corkscrew Calf Kick Running Grapples: Christo; Reverse Swing Neckbreaker; Hurricanrana into DDT Opponent Rebounding Flying Mayorana Spinning Clothesline Shuffle Side Kick Turnbuckle Moves: Koronco Buster Diamond Dust; Dropkick from Middle Rope toward Turnbuckle Aerial Moves: Overcastle; Dragonrana with Pin Notes for matchwriters *Unlike most wrestlers, JMC uses pain as a fuel source—the more pain he's feeling, the more it seems to drive him to beat the odds. This is because of his alter-ego, Shadow Chaos, which usually takes over in those situations. Matchtypes where pain is intended to be inflicted (Extreme Pain, Glass Cage, etc.) are his specialty because of this very reason. The main match of his is the Firebird Match (think a WWE-style Inferno Match), which he has an undefeated record of 11-0 in. *Above everything else, JMC considers wrestling a mental game, with intimidation and subtlety the key elements. As such, he rarely telegraphs his moves and changes his strategies at random. One moment, he'll be using technical maneuvers to keep his opponent on the mat; the next, he'll be slamming their face into the turnbuckle like a baseball bat to a wooden tree. This keeps him unpredictable and often throws his opponent into making mistakes in judgment, thinking he's going to go one way when in fact he's going the opposite way. *Despite acting like a heel most of the time, JMC is actually a fan favorite because of how engaged he tends to get the fans with everything. This is because he appeals to the social 'rejects', or anyone the popular media considers not normal, as a result of his right hand, an injury that would have put most people on the disability list. Therefore, if he starts having trouble gaining an edge, starting to beat his right hand on the mat in a rhythm that gets the fans applauding can be a morale booster. *JMC is used to backstabbery and can usually anticipate when someone's about to try and mess up a match. The problem is that he can lose focus of what's going on in the ring. This is really his only weak point, because as wonderful at multitasking as he is, his focus wanes as he tries to adapt to situations outside of the ring. Fed information Fave Match types: Any match that involves pain (Extreme Pain, Glass Cage, Firebird/Inferno) Most Hated types: Submission Match Weapons: Kendo stick, computer keyboard Championships and accomplishments Career *Undefeated at Inferno Matches (Career 11-0)«¤ **«=In one continuity, JMC participated in ICWF, where he did lose an Inferno Match to fellow Hoosier Ground Zero, where the loser was fired from ICWF. ICWF's operator at the time, Neil Bonser, was later discovered to have favortist ties to certain individuals in the fed, including Ground Zero, and had planned to eject JMC from ICWF win or lose. OOC, Bonser would later try to blacklist JMC's handler on Roughkut for using his birth name as his character's simply because it happened to match two real-life professional wrestling managers. As a result, JMC's time in ICWF has since been retconned out of the official timeline. **¤=In FTW, this match was known as the Firebird Match to prevent confusion with their Inferno Division. *One of a handful of individuals to hold two companies' World Championships (HBAW and EWA) at the same time. At the time this occurred (2002), this kind of event was an extreme rarity and is still considered so by today's standards. Manchester College Street-Fighting Circuit *Longest-Reigning Transcontinental Champion (two years until his retirement from the sport) Anarchy Wrestling Coalition *Hardcore Champion (x3) *World Heavyweight Champion Hardcore Bad-Azz Wrestling/Destructive Wrestling Mayhem *Grand Slam Champion **World Champion **Inferno Champion (IC-level) **Insanity Champion (Hardcore-level) **Tag Team Champion *Hall of Fame Inductee Extreme Wrestling Association *Former Lt. Commissioner *Former 25% owner *First-ever Grand Slam Champion (one of three in the company's history) **World Heavyweight Champion (x3) **Intercontinental Champion (x2) (last holder) **Hardcore Champion **Tag Team Champion (x2) *First-ever Hall of Fame Inductee *Only EWA talent to win a Whammy for the same category in two consecutive years (Best Mic Skills, 2001/2002) Xtreme Wrestling Federation *First-ever Rising Star Champion; title vacated when fed's Board of Directors went on strike challenging Crookz' management Cairo Championship Wrestling (C2W) *Funder/Chief Financial Officer (CFO) Twisted Elegance Wrestling *Major Ownership Full Throttle Wrestling *Tag Team Championship with "Nightbringer" Ryan Corey as "The Core"—his half of the title was vacated due to health concerns exposed by Eden Black, who later became the last competitor he ever faced. * Couple of the Year 2010 with Tara Shannon-Cornett =Handler information= Name: James Email: thejamesmcornett@gmail.com MSN: james.m.cornett@live.com AIM/YIM: CaexDarastrix